lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
*Me ave un senti simil de "La fia de ci me ia oblida la nom, sta ante me. - The girl, whose name I forgot, is standing before me." Multe plu clar es... **La fia, la nom de ci me ia oblida, sta ante me. **Me no acorda! Si nos segue tu sujeste, nos debe dise ance: "La buco, me claves en cual me ia perde, es profonda." O: "La fia, de ci me ia prende la crema jelada, ia colpa me." En franses, on dise: "La fille dont j'ai oublié le nom est avant moi." Simon **tu esemplos difere de lo de me. "de ci" ata como un ajetivo. en tu esemplos (e en la plu de casos eseta per "de ci") la formula (en cual, de ci) ata como averbos. me nota como la formula en me esemplo es distante de "la nom". ma oce, esta no es un problem grande! **Me era. Tu es coreta sur "de ci" como un ajetivo. Ma en me esemplo de la crema jelada, me ia intende ce "de ci" sinifia "from whom" (averbo), no "whose" (ajetivo). Donce, con tu sujeste, nos pote aora distingui esta casos: "la fia, de ci me ia prende la crema jelada ..." e "la fia, la crema jelada de ci me ia prende, ...". La problem sola es ce la frase pote deveni confusante cuando la formula de nom ante "de ci" deveni longa. Simon ---- *en cual/in which/dans lequel/no qual/en el cual...Eo: en kiu *de ci/of which>whose/dont/cujo<>do qual/cuyo<>del cual... Eo: de kiu/kies *la sujeste de Simon: "ci nom me ia oblida...", do "ci" = "de ci", es confusante e nonasetable per "ce" = "de ce" (la can "ce" nom me ia oblida...) * Si. Simon *ma no es multe plu confusante ca "la fia de ci me ia oblida la nom..." do pare ce me ia oblida la nom de la jenitor e no de la fia... **Me no acorda. "Ci" referi clar a la fia. Afin lo referi a la jenitor, on ta dise "la fia de el de ci me ia oblida la nom". On no pote redui "el de ci" a "ci". Simon *la solve pare es: "la fia, la nom de cual me ia oblida, ... / la can, la nom de cual me ia oblida, ... Patric **Estas es serta posable, ma me no pensa ce los es plu clar ca "la fia, de cual me ia oblida la nom". **Si. Es plu bon. Patric **Pos leje tu comenta, me no sabe si tu acorda o desacorda :-) Simon ---- *me pensa ce "el es la om, la sposa de ci me gusta" es plu bon ce "el es la om de ci me gusta la sposa". vos acorda, o no? Jorj **Me no trova ce la varia du es nonfasil o confusante, ma me es ja abituada a lo en esperanto. A la min, lo ave la ojeto pos la verbo! Me no gusta pone la ojeto ante la verbo cuando lo es plu longa ca la parolas solitar "ci" o "cual". An tal, me comprende tu razona sur la distantia entre "de ci" e la nom cuando la nom es la ojeto. Si on crea un frase do "de ci" altera la sujeto, la problem no aveni: "el es la om, la sposa de ci gusta me" / "el es la om, de ci la sposa gusta me". En esta caso sujetal, me preferi forte la varia du. Esce tal frases pote es ambigua? "El es la om, de ci la sposa gusta la fio" — esce me parla de la sposa de la om, o la fio de la om, o de ambos? Complicada! Posable la varia prima es simple la plu bon de du mal posables. Vera, la sintatica de proposas ajetival en linguas europan es multe strana e nonfasil per parlores de otra linguas. La solve la plu fasil ta es como "el es la om, tal ce me gusta se sposa". Ma esta es probable un cambia tro radical. Ai! Simon ***ance simple: "el es la om ci se sposa gusta me"? "el es la om ci me gusta se sposa"? la sinifia es multe plu clar ca formas con "de ci". "ci se...", "ci... se" = whose; "cual se...", "cual... se" = of which. interesante? ai, ma no: "la om ci se sposa mata" es ambigua! me pensa ce nos sistem orijinal es, ultima, la plu bon. ***"Ci se" e "cual se" es injenios, e los senta bon asta "el se" e "los se". "La om ci se sposa mata" no es ambigua: la otra sinifia ta es "la om ci mata se sposa", no? Un otra idea per considera es "ci ce" en frases como "el es la com ci ce me gusta se sposa". Simon ***si, me es multe injenios :-) ma: "la om ci se sposa mata" - "the man who his wife murders", o "the man whose wife murders"? Jorj ***A, si — me an no ia nota esta ambigua! Es interesante ce ido perde jeneral la acusativa de esperanto, me reteni lo per usa en tal casos. Simon *esce nos no permete proposas nomal como "el es ci me gusta" (el es la om ci me gusta) o "el es cual me gusta" (el es la auto cual me gusta)? Jorj **Me pensa ce estas es bon. Un risca peti de ambiguia esiste en "el es cual me gusta" (= "el esiste, e me gusta esta fato"?), ma la situa va solve. Frases como "ci osa gania" o "cual me gusta es ..." es usos de tempo a tempo. Ma nos no pote usa estas pos preposadas, car tal usas ave ja un otra sinifia multe plu usos: "la fia de ci me ia oblida la nom" — me ia oblida la nom de la fia, no de se jenitor. La difere es ce un preposada es usada per junta du nomes. Proposas de nom cual comensa con "ci" e "cual" es bon cuando los es a la nivel la plu esterna de un formula de nom. Simon ***plu, on pote simple ajunta un nom o pronom per clari, si confusa es un problem. Jorj *"El es la om ci se sposa gusta me" / "Esta es la scola ce me ia aprende leje (en el)" es como la popla parla en brasil ma no es coreta gramatical... Cuando es problem, plu bon es evade lo: "El es la sposo de la fem ci gusta me"... Patric **vera. Jorj **Ance en engles on trova de tempo a tempo frases de esta spesie strana, como "something which you can't tell what it is". Simon *Donce la responde a tu demanda a la comensa de esta parte es final: si. Simon *Patric: como on dise "el es la om, la sposa de ci me gusta" / "el es la om de ci me gusta la sposa", en franses e portuges? Jorj *Portuges 'bon': " (Este) É o homem cuja esposa eu gosto" = (Esta) es la om "la-de-la-cual" sposa me gusta. *Portuges 'mal': "É o homem que eu gosto da mulher dele" = Es la om ce me gusta la fem de el. Patric **en lfn, nos (a esta ora) ta dise: "la om de ci me gusta la sposa". (ma nota la difere entre lfn e portuges en la usa de "gusta". "me" es la ojeto de "gusta".) *??? "me" es la ojeto de gusta, o la sujeto ? Me ia pensa ce ia es la sujeto como en portuges e oposante espaniol ! e tal como nos es usante asta aora, no ?! Elefen : "me gusta el" sujeto/verbo/ojeto ; portuges : "Eu gosto dela" ; espaniol : "Ella me gusta" ; franses : "Elle me plait"... Patric **a! me ia pensa ce portuges usa "gusta" como en espaniol e sola lfn reversa la forma! donce, lfn segue la forma de portuges, min la "dela"? Jorj *(Como on dise asi:)"ies!" "gostar de alguma coisa" = "gustarle algo a uno"... Donkey(asi-no), elefen = portuges. Fu! Patric ---- me ia trova esta en la forum de wordreference.com. me ia ajunta alga traduis en lfn: Translating whose. Grammar texts usually give the following suggestions regarding the translation of the non-interrogative whose. In a simple sentence, dont + the definite article is the equivalent. *La femme dont le mari travaille à mon bureau est une excellente cuisinière. *The woman whose husband works at my office is an excellent cook. *La fem, de ci la sposo labora a me ofisia, es un cosinor eselente. **Esta no segue tu sujeste a supra. El ta es: "La fem, la sposo de ci labora..." Simon *La femme dont vous connaissez le mari travaille à mon bureau. *The woman whose husband you know works at my office. *La fem, de ci la sposo tu conose, labora a ma ofisia. **Ance esta no segue tu sujeste a supra. El ta es: "La fem, la sposo de ci tu conose..." La varia "de ci la sposo tu conose" pare vera nonclar. Simon **me esemplo es en la forma orijinal de lfn. sur me sujeste: "la person, la sposa de ci tu conose..." es ambigua: "the person, whose spouse you know..." o "the person, the spouse of (someone) who you know..." ma me pensa ce esta problem es minor. me ance preferi "la sposa de ci..." nota ce esta es paralel a "a la sposo de ci", a su. Jorj **Me no pensa ce "la sposa de ci tu conose" pote sinifia "the wife of someone who you know". Nos ia dise ce esta usa spesial de "ci", como un corti de "el ci", es posable sola a la nivel la plu esterna de un formula de nom. Simon Notice the position of the noun following dont. If it is the subject of its verb, it follows dont immediately. If it is the direct object of the verb, it follows the verb. If it is object of a preposition, including the indirect object, then dont is not normally possible. In this case, qui or a form of lequel combined with de is required, and the noun precedes the relative pronoun. *La femme au mari de qui tu as donné la lettre est charmante. *The woman to whose husband you gave the letter is charming. *La fem, a la sposo de ci tu ia dona la letera, es encantante. I am bringing up this topic because there is a use of whose that is not generally treated in grammars. In the following English sentence, there is a double reference to the antecedent: the word whose and an object pronoun. *This man, whose life as a hunter has made him nervous, is becoming dangerous. Here "whose" and "him" both refer to the antecedent "man." To translate this, one should use que + and a possessive adjective, as follows: *Cet homme, que sa vie de chasseur a rendu nerveux, devient dangereux. *Esta om, ci se vive de xasor ia fa nervos, deveni perilos. Esce me traduis es la plu bon posable? Jorj *Si. Tu traduis es coreta. Nota la difere entre franses e elefen (tu serta conose lo ja...): en elefen 'ci' es de person (sujeto o ojeto) e 'ce' de nonperson (sujeto o ojeto), en cuando en franses, relata un demanda, es como elefen, ma relata un suordinante "ci" es sujeto (person o cosa) e "ce" es complemento (person o cosa)... En la pratica la sistem franses es plu clar an si plu complicada... **"l'homme / la voiture QUI passe dans la rue" **"l'homme / la voiture QUE je vois passer dans la rue" **"QUI passe dans la rue?" **"QU'est-ce qui passe dans la rue?" (QU' = QUE = QUOI) Patric **nos ia trova ce, car un otra sujeto segue "ci" si el indica la ojeto, la sinifia es bon clar, e ce la difere entre person e cosa es plu usos (e plu fasil per recorda). Jorj *Ta es plu fasil si, en tal casos complicada, nos pote dise: "La fem, ce tu ia dona la letera a se sposo, es encantante." / "Esta om, ce se vive de xasor ia fa el nervos, deveni perilos." Ma un "ce" nuda es probable no la eleje la plu bon. Simon *me demanda a me: posable nos debe usa un forma completa diferente per tal frases. per esemplo, un "frase fendeda". nota como clar es esta frase: **La fem - tu ia dona la letera a se sposo - es encantante. Jorj *Esta es esensal me sujeste a supra, ma me proposa un parola per indica la comensa de la frase fendeda. (La frase fendeda ta es donce un suproposa.) La sinifia de esta parola ta es simil a "such that", "with regard to whom/which" e tal espresas. Ma serta, la frase fendeda es estrema clar! Simon ** "la fem, ce tu ia dona la letera a se sposo, es encantante" > "a mulher que você deu a carta ao (seu) esposo (dela) é encantadora" : es esata como la popla dise en brasil! **"la fem - tu ia dona la letera a se sposo - es encantante" no es gramatical car si ta es tal, on no ta ave suordinantes ! > "la fem es encantante e tu ia dona la letera a se sposo" o "tu ia dona la letera a un om e se sposa es encantante"... o an : "start la fem clic tu ia dona la letera a se sposo clic es encantante stop" ... ***Frases fendeda es gramatical — on ave an esta sinia de puntua per indica los! Simon ** Aora, no broma, nos ave ja "ca", "ce" e "ci", nos ta ave "co" (suordinante nonpronomal) : "la fem, co me ia dona la letera a se sposo, es encantante"... *** Un solve de esta spesie es me preferi, ma me no gusta "co". Me pensa ce nos debe pote solve esta sin introdui un parola nova. En esperanto, en frases plu complicada ca estas, on dise: "Jen objekto, pri kiu vi ne scias, kio ĝi estas." (Asi es un ojeto, sur cual tu no sabe ce el es.) "Sur cual" no es bon per nos, car nos "sur" ave otra sinifias importante ca "about". "Consernante cual"? Simon ** Si no, la plu lojica es ancora "la fem, a la sposo de la cual tu ia dona la letera, es encantante" / "La femme, au mari de laquelle tu as donné la lettre, est ravissante" / "A mulher, ao marido da qual você deu a carta, é encantadora" > varia poplal:" A mulher que você deu a carta ao marido dela é encantadora" (la fem, ce tu ia dona la letera a se sposo, es encantante)... ***Me no acorda ce "la cual" es lojical. "Cual" es un pronom, e nos no pone "la" ante pronomes. "A la sposo de ci" es bon, ma "la sposo de ci" como ojeto ante la verbo es fea. Simon ***Donce nos no ta pone "la" ante "cual" : "la fem, a la sposo de cual... Patric ***O nos ta dise "a la sposo de ci", car "ci" es per persones. Simon ** Nota ce en franses "La femme DONT tu as donné la lettre au mari..." ave un sinifia otra : tu ia dona la letera de la fem a se sposo... Patric ---- un otra posable (me gusta esta!): *la fem, ci ave la sposo ci tu conose, labora a me ofisia. *la fem, ci ave la sposo ci labora a me ofisia, es un cosinor eselente. *la fem, ci ave la sposo a ci tu ia dona la letera, es encantante. Briliante :-) Simon *Pare a me ce: 1) la reseta de la letera es la cualia xef de la sposo...; 2) ce la fem ave plu sposos... Patric **Me no comprende 1): la reseta de la letera es la cualia mensionada de la sposo. 2) es fasil remediable par cambia "un" a "la". Simon (me ia cambia "un" a "la" a supra Jorj) me pensa ce, pos tota la discute (e la multe ideas briliante!), nos debe usa estas: *la fem, la sposo de ci tu conose, labora a me ofisia. *la fem, la sposo de ci labora a me ofisia, es un cosinor eselente. *la fem, a la sposo de ci tu ia dona la letera, es encantante. *(nota ce la forma "ci ave la sposa ci" es ance usable. lo es serta no noncoreta! Jorj) **"ci ave la sposo" es multe strana per me... Ma nos ave ancora otra solve "cual" pote interesa nos car el no cambia la ordina Sujeto/Verbo/Ojeto e solve posable la problem de la frase fendeda : *"cual" ante la verbo es sujeto e pos el, ojeto *"ci" vade simil ma sola per persones (ance "cual", cual es jeneral ) *"ce" es no sujeto e no ojeto car no es pronom ma sola paroleta cual indica un fende en la frase... (la paroleta xercada par Simon...)Donce "ce (cosa)?" deveni "cual (cosa)?" e "ci" ance es "cual (person)" *con esta sistem, nos frases ta deveni : *la fem, ce tu conose se sposo, labora a me ofisia. *la fem, ce se sposo labora a me ofisia, es un cosinor eselente. *la fem, ce tu ia dona la letera a se sposo, es encantante. *me pensa ce tu es coreta. *me xerca cual es plu bon. *me demanda ci/cual labora doman. *esta es la scola en cual me ia studia. / me dise ce me ia studia en el. *esta es la person en ci/cual me confide. / me dise ce me confide en el. Patric **un otra idea briliante! (nos es un grupo de omes briliante, no?) me ave un problem con la cambia de "ce?" a "cual?" esta es un cambia grande, en me mente, e no como la linguas romanica. ma posable nos no nesesa cambia esta. es posable usa "de ci...se"? en esta modo nos ave un "whose/cuyo/dont" clar pos la nom prima, e ance un indica clar de la nom du, sin cambia la usa de "ce?". on pote nomi lo "la pronom duple de posese" - multe creolin! Jorj ***la fem, de ci tu conose se sposo, labora a me ofisia. **Me gusta multe esta idea eselente. On pote regarda "de ci" ance como un varia bela e simple de la "sur cual"/"consernante cual" con cual me ia jua ier. Simon *Si. E tal nos conserva la distingui ce/cual, fr:quoi/quel, en:what/which, es:que/cual, po:que/qual, ru:chto/kotoryï, eo:kio/kiu, br:petra/pe... (ce/cual a veses no es multe clar...ma ce esiste en tota linguas, a la min aceles ce me conose... ) Patric *bon! multe grasias per vos sujestes! Jorj Completintes Me ta vole discute "completintes" (engles: complements) per un momento. La seguente frases no causa un problem: *Senior Johnson es un avisor de dirijores. - Mr. Johnson is a management consultant. **on pote vide "un avisor" como la ojeto de "es". *El pare malada. - She looks ill. **on pote vide "malada" como un averbo de "pare" *John es en la jardin. - John is in the garden. **on pote vide "en la jardin" como un formula averbal de "es". *Me conose ce el es bela. - I know that she is beautiful. **nos defini "ce el es bela" como un proposa nomal. Ma esta frases es plu nonfasil: *Nos ia eleje el presidente (?). - We elected him chairman. *Nos ia nomi el Jorj (?). - We named him George. **me pensa de esta como un verbo cual junta du ojetos ("el" e "Jorj"). un otra posable es usa un preposada ante la nom du: "Nos ia eleje el como presidente"; "Nos ia nomi el con Jorj", ma me no pensa ce esta es nesesada. *Nos ia pinta la casa roja (?). - We painted the house red. **esta ideas no vade tan bon con ajetivos. on pote dise "Nos ia pinta la casa con roja". o on pote usa "roja" como un averbo: "Nos ia pinta roja la casa". ma esta es un construi strana per lfn e la linguas romanica. me preferi usa la frases como en engles, e lasa la sinifia o la situa clari los. Ideas?